The Reunion
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: What happens when Satan's sons visit Mephisto's house and Amaimon decideds to do some ghost hunting in the forbiddened block along with Rin? Will Yukio and Mephisto be able to find them? And how is Satan going to attend this party without destroying anything?


_This is a dumb idea I came out with. Always wanted to know how Amaimon will act in a haunted house. :P_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST... BUT I ALWAYS WANTED TO OWN AMAIMON.. :'(**_

Yukio sighed and sat down, looking around the grand office. His brother was somehow trying to entertain himself by playing with Kuro as Mephisto continued his work and Amaimon ran in his wheel just like a cute little hamster what seemed like an eternity, Mephisto finally looked at Yukio and Rin.

"I was wondering. What do you think of a family reunion?" he beamed. Amaimon hopped off his wheel and looked at Mephisto curiously. Rin frowned.

"Family… Reunion..?"

"Yepp. That's what he said!" Amaimon squeaked and turned to Rin. Yukio sweatdropped. Mephisto jumped up and pulled down a screen (God knows where that came from!).

"We can invite father here to Assisah!" he beamed as he pointed his laser pointer to the plan for the reunion.

"YEAH! LET HIM COME! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" Rin cheered.

Amaimon snorted, "But everything he touches here vaporizes!" Mephisto sighed. His younger brother was right. He turned back to the hamster to expect a suggestion but he only got a squeak in return. Mephisto stared at it with wide eyes.

"Amaimon's gone…" Yukio stated nonchalantly.

"That's Nii-San to you!" Mephisto snapped. Rin yawned as his two brothers quarreled over Yukio's lack of respect to Amaimon. They were too busy quarreling that they didn't notice Amaimon walking in back in his old host with Behemoth beside him. Rin turned at him questioningly.

"I went to visit father and return in my old host. Much better than being a hamster, I tell you. Anyway, Father told me that we should continue this reunion thing and he'll find a way to attend," Amaimon reported.

"Oh wow. How nice of Satan," Rin yawned. Kuro jumped onto his head, eyeing Behemoth suspiciously.

"I'M NOT CALLING HIM NII-SAN AND THAT IS FINAL!" Yukio yelled. Mephisto was about to shout back but he heard Amaimon talking to Rin and turned around.

"That's great! Father is coming. This will be huge!" Mephisto squealed getting excited. Yukio facepalmed. Being the youngest, his reaction was ignored by his two half-brothers, as usual. Rin looked eager for the party so Yukio decided to attend, for his brother's sake.

That night…

"WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE HOME!" Mephisto grinned. Yukio's eye twitched. Humble? He'd rather run all the way to Genhenna and acknowledge Satan as his dad rather than call that house humble. Oh wait. That wasn't even a house. It was a mansion, a palace, maybe. Rin was excited. He had never been in such a sophisticated place and it was going to be awesome as the four of them were going to have the place to themselves. Amaimon was emotionless, as usual. He never knew his brother had such a nice home though but he had heard rumors about it. He decided to amuse himself by scaring Rin.

"Hey. I heard the corner block of the house is haunted," he whispered, only for Rin to hear.

"Duh. This is the home of a demon. What did you expect?" Rin snorted. Kuro smirked. Amaimon bit his nail. This was interesting but he really wanted to find out more about the corner block. Amaimon he slowed his pace down and quietly sneaked into it with Behemoth.

"Hey, where's Amaimon?" Yukio wondered after walking for a while. Mephisto turned around to face his guests. His brother was indeed missing. He started to panic.

"We got to find him!" Mephisto instructed.

"Why? Can't he take care of himself? Anyway, his familiar's with him," Rin commented. He was hungry and just wanted to get some dinner. He really couldn't be bothered about his half-brother. Amaimon was one of the 8 Demon Prince of Genhenna and also the King of Earth; can't he take care of himself?

The air around them suddenly got colder. Rin shivered. This felt just like a horror movie.

"**WHO ART THOU? THOU DARES TO INTERRUPT THE SLUMBER OF THE SPIRIT OF SAKUYA THE DEAD EXORCIST. SAKUYA SHALST ELIMINATE THEE!**" came a voice that send a shiver down Yukio's spine. Rin's hair stood on its end as Kuro snarled. Mephisto seemed more confused.

"I thought I banished you to the corner block along with the other spirits that haunt this place?" Mephistio wondered.

"**THY SEAL HAST BEEN BROKEN. SOMEONE HAST ENTERED THE FORBIDDENED BLOCK, THE TOWER OF SLUMBER FOR TROUBLED SPIRITS,**" came the reply.

Rin cussed. He knew where Amaimon was now but surprisingly, his two brothers were busy wondering who had trespassed the place. Rin facepalmed. Who was the smart one now? However, they weren't willing to listen to Rin, calling him the 'dumb' one. He sighed and walked to the corner block without them and only with Kuro as company.

"Hey, where's Rin?" Yukio wondered. "Nii-san? Where are you?" he called out. Mephisto stiffened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Now we have two missing brothers! Oh, Satan, help us!" Mephisto wailed. Yukio facepalmed. He grabbed the collar of the wailing demon and dragged him.

"Which way to the corner block?" Yukio asked. Mephisto shrugged. He didn't even know the way around his own home.

Meanwhile, Rin and Kuro were walking around the corner block looking for Amaimon. If powerful dead exorcists haunted this place, Rin doubted that Amaimon would be able to survive when ambushed by them even if he was the Earth King. After all, spirits can't die. Suddenly, Kuro meowed urgently. Rin looked behind him as he heard a scary noise. "EARTHQUAKEEEEE!" he yelled and started sprinting away from the crumbling floor.

"This is fun!" Kuro purred as he sat on the head of his running master. But when he realized that the quakes were catching up with Rin, he grew in size. "Rin? Where'd you go?" he wondered, forgetting for a moment that he was actually sitting on him. When he finally realized that, he quickly threw his dazed master on him and started running. They soon outran the quakes and came face-to-face with Amaimon who was sitting on Behemoth. It was then Rin figured that Amaimon caused the quakes.

"You idiot. Did you want to get us killed?" Rin yelled as he jumped off Kuro.

Amaimon shrugged. "How am I supposed to know it was you, Onii-San?" He jumped off Behemoth as it returned to its original size. "So where's the other two?" he asked.

It was Rin's turn to shrug. "Beats me. They were being bitches to me so I left and went to find you on my own. Heh," he chuckled.

Amaimon sighed, "So… How are we going to find our way around here? I kinda got lost." Rin stared at him disbelievingly. While running away from the earthquake, he and Kuro hadn't really take note of where they were going. There was no doubt about it. Rin was lost in this grand house with the last person he'd ever want to be stuck with, his half brother, Amaimon.

"Where are we?" Yukio asked. Mephisto shrugged. They were obviously not in the corner block where Amaimon and, most probably, Rin were. Yukio's eye twitched. How was he even related to this guy? "Come on… Mephisto, this place isn't where troubled spirits lie. I'm positive!" he groaned.

"And why is that?"

A clown came up to them. "Want a balloon?" Mephisto nodded eagerly and took the red balloon from the clown. Apparently, they were in the ballroom and Mephisto had forgotten that he had rented the place out to the circus. "The circus is going to start! Let's go!" the clown beamed and started dragging the squealing Mephisto and scowling Yukio into the tent. Yukio could only pray that Rin was okay.

"Nii-San… We've been walking non-stop. Where the hell are we?" Rin groaned.

"You called me Nii-San!" Amaimon beamed.

"Only because Amaimon's kinda tedious to say."

The two continued bickering and didn't notice the tremors around them. The floor started crumbling. When they finally realized, they started screaming and grabbed one another. "Oi! Nii-San! What are you doing?" Rin screamed.

"Nothing. That's not me. More importantly, why are you hugging me? I know you love and all since I'm your older brother but-" Amaimon was cut off by a loud laugh.

"**WELCOME TO THE HOME OF THE TROUBLED SPIRITS!**"

"The hell is that?" Amaimon asked.

"**THE TROUBLED SPIRITS ARE EXORCIST SPIRITS WHO WERE KILLED BY DEMONS IN THEIR MISSION. WE JUST SEEK REVENGE,**" came the reply. There was a bright light and soon a figure was floating in front of the two scared boys. The spirit had taken the form of a young man and was staring at them coldly.

"Nii-San, what do we do?" Rin whispered to Amaimon.

Amaimon shrugged. "We fight!" He snapped his fingers and a mudball appeared in his hands. He threw it to the spirit but the ball went through it. "Ouch… Okay we run!"

Rin looked around. "We are surrounded by a freaking earthquake. How we gonna run?" he asked.

"Then there's one last thing to do!"

The boys hugged each other again and screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Mephisto asked.

"I heard nothing!" Yukio snapped. "Can we go to the corner block now?"

"But I'm hungry."

"I thought you were worried about Amaimon?"

"Amaimon? Where is he?"

Yukio facepalmed. Rin better be with Amaimon or he'd be screwed if he was alone.

The two boys were still screaming. The spirit was getting tired of this. He yawned and disappeared, much to the relief of the boys. The earthquakes disappeared and Rin pushed Amaimon away. "Now what?" he asked. Amaimon shrugged. "What kind of dumb place is this? There aren't any windows or we could just break them and run out!" Rin continued.

"**THERE HE IS! THE DEMON THAT KILLED US!**" a growl sounded behind them.

"The fuck Nii-San? You killed these people?" Rin gasped.

"They were asking for it. I never asked them to attack me, did I? They just want to kill a demon prince for the fame," Amaimon replied.

"But since you killed them before you can kill them now right?" Rin asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Firstly, they're already dead. Secondly, I think they're immune to the powers of the demon that killed them. Thirdly, there's too many. Fourthly-"

"Ok, I get it. So now what?" Rin interrupted. Amaimon started running with Behemoth following him. "Oh, great. Let's go, Kuro!" Rin chased after him.

"I'm still pretty sure that I heard a scream just now…" Mephisto told Yukio while eating his ice cream.

"Shouldn't we go to check?" Yukio asked.

"**THIS IS GETTING BORING. OK FINE. I GIVE UP,**" a spirit yawned and appeared. Familiar blue flames surrounded the spirit.

"Hey, is this Satan's true form?" Yukio asked Mephisto.

"**WELL, WELL, WELL. YOU FIGURED OUT I'M SATAN. I'M PROUD TO CALL YOU MY SON, YUKIO. BUT THIS ISN'T MY TRUE FORM,**" the spirit smirked.

"So you possessed a spirit? Is that even possible?" Mephisto wondered.

"**I'M SATAN. I CAN DO ANYTHING. SO IT WAS A GOOD THING AMAIMON BROKE THE SEAL AND I AM ABLE TO ATTEND THIS REUNION. SCARING YOU TWO WERE FUN!**" Satan beamed.

"So those spirits I fought off while Mephisto was watching the circus were under your control, huh?" Yukio asked. Satan nodded. "Okay… So where's Rin and Amaimon?" Satan shrugged. They were interrupted by a scream, followed by Amaimon, Rin and their familiars running towards them.

"Nii-San! Wait! I cant keep up!" Rin yelled.

"Helppppppppp! They're after us!" Amaimon screamed and hid behind Mephisto.

"Who?" Satan asked staring at the doorway the two teens just ran in through.

"I think… We outran them, Nii-San," Rin told Amaimon while gasping for breath.

Suddenly there were confetti and all the spirits appeared. "**SURPRISE!**" Satan laughed.

Amaimon swaetdropped. "This was your plan, huh, Father?" Satan nodded. Amaimon'e eye twitched. The next thing Satan knew, he was in the next room staring at Amaimon through a hole in the wall. "That's what you get for embarrassing me!" he snapped, yet his face was still emotionless as usual.

"Hey, Nii-San, calm down," Rin instructed.

"Since when did you start calling him that?" Yukio gasped.

"What? He is my brother after all," Rin murmured.

"Okay! Let's start the party!" Mephisto giggled as a spirit floated in with a cake.

**~FIN~**


End file.
